Francis Sarkozy-Wigwam
Height: T all/average. he has a slight complex about Leonard any love interests being taller than him, so he wears those smart-type shoes with the heels. Weight: Thin/average Hair colour: '''Light reddish-brown, with black tips '''Eye colour: '''Silver-grey '''Nationality: French/Italian/Corsican quarter, quarter respectively First language: French, though he also speaks Italian begrudgingly and English Family members: *Napoleon Sarkozy Father *~Unknown~Mother *Neapolitan Sarkozy Step-mother *Fabien Sarkozy brother *Leonard Sarkozy-Wigwam husband/'waifu' *Jebediah Sarkozy-Wigwam son *Francesca Sarkozy-Wigwam daughter *Serafina Sarkozy-Wigwam daughter *Eli Sarkozy-Wigwam son *Jose Sarkozy-Wigwam son, adopted *Francine Sarkozy-Wigwam daughter *Theodore Sarkozy-Wigwam son, adopted He gets along with his father, though he doesn't see him often, and is searching for his mother. He shares a mutual hatred with his step-mother, who was suitably less-than-pleased after finding out that her husband had had two illegitimate sons. It is because of her that Francis doesn't like speaking Italian, as it reminds him of her hatred and bitter remarks. With his brother, unsurprisingly, they're like both a comedy duo and two halves of a girl-magnet. However, the comedy duo effect also carries over to his relationship with Leonard, the awkward tsundere that Francis loves to tease. Although it is known that they are married, and have many children, no-one knows exactly how their marriage came about. Francis is actually a surprisingly good father, but failed to teach pretty much all of his children his language, either because they refused to learn, he gave up, or they learnt some phrases but shortly forgot them. He does, however, get insanely happy whenever any of them say anything to him in French, much to the amusement of everyone else. Personality At first, Francis may appear charming and gentlemanly, but upon closer inspection he is mischievous and perverted, and will often take any opportunity to "get some action" with someone Leonard, now, whether it be a kiss or something more. However, this is actually because he craves physical contact, if he doesn't have any for even a day or two he becomes somewhat withdrawn and depressed, not to mention sarcastic and a temperamental jerk. But as soon as he sees someone that peaks his interest he will be back to his usual self surprisingly quickly. Generally he's quite witty and considers himself a modern Casanova. But despite this, pretty much all the time it's just joking, somewhat harmless flirting, as he does truly love Leonard. Likes Francis has a slight addiction to coffee, cravings for beef jerky and a secret love for what he thinks is hip-hop. Being French, he also enjoys pastries, though any bread-based food - baguettes, freshly-baked rolls, ciabatta, melba toast...he'll happily eat any of these, has an award for coming first in a scone-making contest, strangely. Has somewhat exotic tastes, and therefore can be quite fussy when it comes to food. He likes looking at water, and having long baths in a large fancy tub, but he can't swim. Francis loves gaming, though his favourites are music based, i.e. DDR and Guitar Hero/Rock Band, though he's by no means an expert at any of them. He likes playing online games as well, but isn't often seen playing them, strangely. Dislikes Francis hates bland food, and isn't a big fan of 'traditional' English food from scones. He also can't handle extremities in weather, they drain his energy, making him need catnaps in the afternoon. Gets slight withdrawal symptoms if he doesn't see Leonard in a while, and sometimes, at its worst, this makes him depressed even if it's other people he's not seeing. Ironically, he does also sometimes get fist-clenchingly frustrated if people are around him when he just wants to be by himself. He's stubborn, so he doesn't like being argued with, being wrong or being made to feel small all honesty, who does?! and will sometimes go too far to get back at them. Basically, he doesn't like people that're like himself. Apart from Leonard, Leonard's special. And not that much like him in truth anyway. History The result of an affair between Napoleon Sarkozy and a humble lower class beauty, Francis and his twin, Fabien, were born in France and raised by their father after the three of them were kicked out of home by Napoleon's bitter Italian wife, the fashionista and socialite, Neapolitan Sarkozy. They grew up with a love of ships and adventure, thanks to their father, who spent as much time as he could with them, teaching them French and Italian, as well as how to be gentlemen at least act like one. But as Napoleon became an Admiral, he had less and less time to spend with his sons and so they had free run of Paris and, as they grew older, the whole of France. With the lack of control, they followed in their father's footsteps and became notorious womanizers, stealing the hearts of many women in France. They were the talk of France, frequenters of all the best bars, clubs and casinos, and seemingly none were immune to their charming roguishness. Despite being actually very well off, they were not posh or snooty, instead they got along well with almost everyone with their surprisingly good people skills. It was after a night of drinking that Francis acquired a large old-fashioned ship - a creation of exquisitely carved dark wood and large dark blue sails edged with gold, furnished with all the comforts of home. He also woke up with the knowledge of how to steer it, though even he himself doesn't know where he acquired this knowledge. But despite this he is a dedicated captain of his ship, which he named "La Reine des Etoiles" of the Stars. When he's not seducing women, he likes to explore the oceans in the guise of a cruise ship captain. It is here that he eventually meets and saves his eventual 'waifu', Leonard.